Hellsing: Training Omen Order 2
by Niko Hakubi
Summary: The 2nd part of my 2nd series of Hellsing.


**Hellsing: Training omen. (order 2)**

"I am Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing and I am the leader of this holiest organization, you will look to me as your commander, may God and her majesty be with you, Amen." She was talking with the new troops, which Neko had provided from his own private army, she called him to the stage.

"Okay men, I want you to split into eight equal training groups with at least one sniper in each group," He paused for a moment. "Oh and I don't want any slacking or goofing off, we're working with the legendary Hellsing family, so everyone try and make an impression," The troops laughed with him. "Okay, fallout." The troops began to get into their groups as Sir Integra came over to Neko.

"Is that what you call giving an order." She didn't look impressed with his methods.

"No I call that getting my, I mean your men motivated, you see you humans never do anything that you are ordered unless you are motivated." Sir Integra was shocked by his statement.

"You're not human?"

"I believe that, that is fairly obvious, but I am not a vampire as such, I am more like Alucard a creature from the black continent, yet I have no master controlling me." He laughed.

"And what exactly do you find funny?" She was growing impatient.

"Nothing Sir Integra, I will train the troops as requested and they will serve under you and only you, good day Sir Integra." He turned and walked away.

"Alucard!" She called. Alucard appeared from a tree.

"Yeas master Hellsing what is it that you want on such a fine day."

"Enough of the pleasantries, I want you to keep an eye on him, I still don't trust him, yet you do."

"And how would you know that I trust him?"

"Well now Alucard I wouldn't be much of a master if I couldn't read your thoughts, would I?"

"You never cease to surprise master Hellsing."

"Thank you."

Neko had been training his troops in the art of killing freaks and vampires, everything was running smooth

"good work men, go and relax, you've earned it." Neko had finished dismissing his troops and was heading inside when he noticed Seras sitting alone under a tree. He moved over to her.

"police girl, what are you doing over here by your self?" She looked at him with hint of sadness in her eye's.

"I have a name you know, it's Seras Victoria, you got that." Neko couldn't understand where her aggravasion was coming from.

"I am deeply sorry, it will not happened again." He turned to walk away.

"Hey don't you want to hear my answer?" He stopped and turned his head towards her. "Your troops don't like me and they refuse to fight along side me because i'm a woman."

"Do not worry your self, I will speak wity them, they will respect you as a soldeir."

"But I don't want them to respect me as a soldier, I want them to respect me as a person." Neko suddenly realised what this was really about.

"Seras, you should not hate what you are, you should embrace it, yes you may be a vampire, but you have not lost your humanity." No one had ever explained it to her like that before, it seemed to make sense.

"I guess you're right."

"Think about what I have told you and I will speak with the troops." He began to walk towards the main house where Alucard was waiting.

"I see you have taken a liking to my servent Neko." He had the biggest of grins on his face, just like always.

"What gives you that idea master Alucard?"

"Just the little fact that I can read your thoughts," There was a momentatry pause where Neko and Alucard's eyes were fixated on the others. "It will never happen." He laughed and dissapeared into the night leaving Neko to wonder what he was talking about.

Meanwhile somewhere under London, a women was finishing her feast of a younger woman, she had long black hair and was wearing a long black dress.

"Yes, this blood is indeed sweet, master will be happy here." She said, seemingly talking to her self.

"Indeed, master is always right, we will be able to harvest many here." A second woman said wearing identicle cloths, but she had short blonde hair.

"Yes but what of Hellsing and their vampires?" A third women said, again she wore the same cloths but had shoulder length red hair.

"We will send in the priest to test the new ones abilities, untill then we watch and wait." The three laughed and continued to feast on the numerouse bdies around their feet.

Hellsing soldiers were normally thrown into the field early so they could get a taste of dealing with undead opposition. This was the case today also.

"Okay men there are ten targets inside, remember to only aim for the head and heart, anything else and you're dead," Neko's words sank in and the men were ready. "Okay go and do not fail me." The men ran into the building with no hesitations.

"They'd better not fail, training them has taken alot of time and money." Integra said stepping out of her chauffer driven car.

"Don't worry Sir Hellsing, my men will not fail." Gun fire came from the fourth floor, then silence. The silence lasted a few seconds then static came over the radio.

"Sir we need back up there's somthing else in here..." The radio fell silent.

"Neko go in there and find out what's wrong."

"Yes mam." He vanished and reappeared in the building, just outside a door that was covered in blood. An evil laugh came from inside and Neko kicked the door in.

"Finaly you have arrived Alucard, servent of teh humans." A voice said gleefuly form the shadows.

Neko couldn't see a thing, except for a small coffe table that was in the spotlight of the moon.

"And who exactly are you?" A mans head appeared from the shadows, his face was covered in scars and he was wearing small round glasses.

"I am a true servent of God, Panadin Alexander Anderson, but you are not the one I wish to fight." He slowly rose and revealed his body. He was quite tall and bulkie, a perfect opponent for Neko's first battle in an age.

"So I guess you'll have to do." Alexander joked.

"Oh I'll do alot more then do, catholic." Neko drew a long black handgun out from his coat.

"This should be interesting." Alexander drew his two blades and stood ready.


End file.
